Encontrando la felicidad
by nanami-luthor
Summary: Hachi está harta de los engaños y el descuido de su novio Takumi.. y entonces, Nobu, un chico dulce y simpático la invita a salir. Un nuevo romance? o más problemas? HachixNobu


Hola, aca les dejo este fic de mi pareja preferida de Nana, Hachi y Nobu ^^ espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Nana, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la genia Ai Yazawa :)

No entiendo cómo es que estoy saliendo con este tipo. Siempre es la misma rutina: Viene a mi casa, pasamos un rato juntos y luego se va. Vistiéndose despacio, acabó el atado de cigarrillos y se miró un momento al espejo. Es tan engreído… De pronto le suena el celular, corre a atender medio vestido y con el resto de la ropa se encierra en el baño. Ya resulta bastante obvio que me está engañando… No es la primera vez que pasan cosas así. Quiero terminar con él, pero cada vez que trato de decírselo, no puedo. Lo peor es que ni siquiera lo quiero ya, con la cantidad de cosas horribles que me hizo. Supongo que solo sigo para poder atraparlo cuando sale con otra, y así poder descargar mi enojo sobre él.

Sale del baño con esa cara fría tan típica en el, me dice que tiene que irse por asuntos del trabajo, como no… si no es eso, es "su hermana que está enferma" o "deprimida porque peleó con su novio"… por favor, cada dos días le pasan estas cosas?

Me da un beso y sale rápidamente. Me quedo parada allí, por una fracción de segundo, pensando si seguirlo o no. Decido hacerlo. Salgo a la calle un minuto después que el, se me hace fácil ya que esta distraído escuchando música. Es muy extraña esta situación, verlo de espaldas con su pelo negro, lacio y largo hasta lo hombros, su cuerpo alto y delgado, está igual al día que lo conocí. Que recuerdos… Fue en la casa de mi mejor amiga, Nana, estábamos festejando su cumpleaños veinte, hace seis meses y me dice que tiene un amigo de su novio para presentarme. Yo le digo que Sí, que no tengo nada que perder y ella grita: "Takumi!". Un chico se da vuelta y viene a donde estamos. Me quede allí alucinada, no podía creer lo lindo que era. Mi amiga nos presenta: "El es Takumi, tiene veintitrés años y estudia música; ella es Hachi, tiene veinte años y trabaja en un local de comidan china". Luego nos dejó solos y empezamos a hablar, yo no lo podía creer! Era un chico que aparentaba ser perfecto, físicamente y en su personalidad. Y resultó que en personalidad era todo lo contrario: es frío, indiferente, nunca tiene tiempo para mí a pesar de que lo único que hace es estudiar tres días a la semana por pocas horas (y tampoco es que no puede estar conmigo por trabajo ya que es mantenido por sus padres, que tienen bastante dinero por la compañía de ropa que poseen), es egocéntrico, mentiroso y encima, infiel.

Bueno, volviendo a la realidad… Takumi acaba de parar en la entrada de un hotel! No lo puedo creer, ni se gasta en disimular! Se queda ahí parado, esperando a alguien y efectivamente es así porque después de cinco minutos baja una chica de un auto, se besan y entran. Ya la había visto, esa chica es la cantante de la banda que él tiene, creo que su nombre es Reira. Yo me quedo a unos metros de ahí esperando que salgan, aunque no estoy segura de que voy a hacer, seguramente gritarle en frente de Reira como mínimo.

De repente alguien me toca el hombro sobresaltándome. Es un chico de más o menos mi edad, de pelo corto rubio, con una remera de los Sex Pistols, como me gusta esa banda! Me pregunta si se como llegar a una calle, a lo que le contesto que no, pero igual se queda mirándome fijo con cara de sorprendido. "Qué pasa?" le pregunto yo, "Nada, perdona es que eres muy linda" me responde él. Me pongo toda roja y le digo "gracias". Qué situación más rara. Nos quedamos los dos parados uno al lado del otro un par de minutos, en silencio.

- Esto… se que quizás esto te parezca raro, pero quieres ir a tomar una Pepsi o algo? Ah perdoná! No me presente, soy Nobu – dijo de pronto.

Me pongo todavía más colorada que antes… Acabo de conocerlo, pero no puedo negar que él me atrae… No sé qué hacer… si voy con el no voy a poder descargar mi bronca hacia Takumi, pero por otro lado no vale la pena perder el tiempo por alguien que me trató tan mal. Nobu al ver que no le contestaba dijo:

- Perdón si te incomodé, no tengo intenciones raras, es solo un rato.

- Mmm… Bueno, está bien.

- Genial! Vamos a un par de cuadras de acá, hay un puesto de comida riquísima yo te invito!

La cara de felicidad con la que me mira, nunca nadie me había mirado así, tan profunda y dulcemente.

Continuará! :)


End file.
